Episode 108 - For Whom the Bell Gongs
108- From Whom the Gong Tolls -June 16, 2013 Runtime 1:11:32 Krystian hosts with Cthulhu, Shepard, Nahxela, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Topics of Discussion Our team discusses MH4 and Japanese 3DS mod-ed for recording video. E3 – PS4 won the console war before it started according to Shep. (For perspective, remember this is right after Xbox’s poor E3 show and before the backpedaling) Cthulhu is the only X Fanboy in the cast. The game D4 discussed and PS Vita (Persona 4 Golden). Pokémon introduces Fairy type. Krystian’s insider rumor is that Microsoft wanted every game shown to have Glass capability. Glass is an application you download for your tablet/cell phone, with connects to the Xbox and it beams content to your device. Shepard explains the catch and addictive nature of Animal Crossing (3DS). Nahxela gave Shepard a frog helmet. Krystian’s Polish pride in the Witcher series, so proud they gave Obama Witcher 2. It’s inspired by a Polish novel. When Witcher 3 comes out, they won’t be able to play it in Poland due to Xbox region lock. Krystian mentions a couple of things about having an American Wii U in Europe. You can’t use local credit card must use pre-pay cards to buy digital games although you can get some games earlier than release in Europe. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Ring of the Golden Lune / Golden Rathian / Krystian, Cthulhu – Quest Complete Ring of the Silver Sol / Silver Rathalos / Nahxela! & Krystian (together) – Quest Complete Four Point Formation / Nargacuga, Barioth, Green Nargacuga, Sand Barioth/ Cthulhu, Krystian– Quest Complete Canteen Submarine Struggle / Green Plesioth, Royal Ludroth / Krystian, Krystian & Cthulhu (together) – Quest Failed! Canteen Submarine Struggle / Green Plesioth, Royal Ludroth / Shepard – Quest Complete Challenge Quest 5: Nahxela-Shepard Team / Arzuros x 2 / – First and in S rank time Challenge Quest 5: Krystian-Cthulhu Team / Arzuros x 2 / S rank time 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' The title is a play on the book “For Whom the Bell Tolls” by Ernest Hemmingway Intro #3 is used with Nick marked through replaced by Cthulhu and a butterfly Cthulhu graphic added there and at the victory screen. Cthulhu edited this one. Cthulhu hosted the room Shepard stated to be sick during the recording of this episode Nahxela is HR 176 here raised to 177 Shepard is HR 160 here Dual video of Krystian and Nahxela’s near simultaneous deaths. And a pretty sweet synched up double cart dump for them. Nahxela says Krystian’s rapid fire caused his death later in the episode. 37:21 Time to poop, notice how long it takes minus Nick. Dual video of Krystian and Cthulhu’s near simultaneous deaths. 47:12 Shepard asks if anyone is keeping count of how many times Krystian and Cthulhu have died in this quest. Answer, yes. We don’t have the total since they are counting pre-cast deaths as well. 01:01:01 Krystian finally sings and we get “I’m going wherever” and more 01:02 Cthulhu drops the controversial “People have asked for people to be dropped from the podcast..There was a viewer comment that it should be just me, Shepard and Nahxela on the stream” says it would be rude to drop the host. (Krystian and Nick or GTFO!) Ding with pop ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' “Thanks Obama” Nahxela’s arm wrestling winning streak continues. “Impossibru!” “R.I.P.” from Nahxela “Chosen by God” how Shepard describes getting low turnip prices in Animal Crossing “Show me your power!” To unleash Cthulhu’s power he must sacrifice many virgins. Shep volunteers the ton in the steam. He burned you guys. :-) I recommend Burn Heal. “Unacceptabru!” “R.I.P. Xbox One” from Nahxela End show line – “Just let it happen, it’ll be over soon” The pun damage is unbelievable. After closing bump – Black screen stating “The Teamworkcast crew thank you for watching and please ask that you take a moment to please remember those who have carted in the name of entertainment.” Death screens are rolled with the text “Cart Counts: Krystian: 5; Cthulhu: 3; Shepard: 1; Nahxela: 1” is displayed, then a picture of the Xbox One, carted on arrival. Final nitpick, we were supposed to get a count including pre-quests! Nice editing Cthulhu, but no points are awarded and may Shub-Niggurath have mercy upon your soul.